


Art for "Delay of Game," by McMeagger and Asideofladies

by Ellidfics



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hockey AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: Art for McMeagger and Asideofladies' wonderful hockey AU, "Delay of Game."  Go, read!Fic link:  Delay of GameSummary:Tony Stark is the quickly-aging-out captain of the New York Ultimates hockey team. He’s been having a rough few years, and it would be nice to get his team one Calder Cup before he faces his inevitable retirement. Steve Rogers is the new up-and-coming captain of the Brooklyn Howlers. He’s just trying to do his best, and play the best hockey he can. Their teams are bitter rivals, and the fans would like nothing more than for them to come to blows on the ice.They have a slightly different idea on how to handle things.





	1. Cover Art

 

Cover page.


	2. Natasha's Whiteboard




	3. Team logos

New York Ultimates logo

Brooklyn Howlers logo


	4. Retired number and championship banner




End file.
